


Breaking Down

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Abuse, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: pride</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking Down

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: pride

"Tell me how I can convince you," she said, crossing her arms and smiling.

"You can't," I replied haughtily, my hand hovering over Hyperion's junction. "I don't want anything from you." Then I rushed, blade swinging in a deadly arc.

Stopping inches from her throat, held by thin air. Golden eyes blinked down at me, amused.

"Let's try that again," she said.

The words came pouring out; filthy words about how I wanted a pile of bodies to stand on.

"Fine," she chuckled. "But first, I'll have to rid you of that pesky spine."

She didn't even let me scream.


End file.
